Body surfing is a way to enjoy the thrill of riding a wave in order to get the best ride the surfer must be buoyancy balanced. Body surfers, generally, simply extend their bodies horizontally, projecting their arms forward and in line with their body while allowing a breaking wave to drive them shoreward with the surf. To the body surfer, it is important to be able to ride waves of varied sizes, to enjoy a stable ride and to be able to control their bodies' direction and position and buoyancy on a wave face. Since a body surfer rarely uses any equipment other than swim fins, it is quite difficult for a body surfer to adequately control the stability of his ride and control his buoyancy.
The present invention seeks to overcome these limitations by providing the body surfer a means to stabilize his ride by controlling his/her buoyancy on the waves allowing his/her body to be in the proper position when the wave comes.